orstlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic has many forms. In the Ozone, magic was discovered by Pearlin who experimented with pearls. Pearls are used by magicians and act as magical storage. When a pearl loses magic it loses its shininess and sturdiness. Once at zero it crumbles. Larger more shiny pearls have more jewels of energy and are more expensive. They are made by river clams only in the ozone. A magician can use magic to do anything their mind wants. The strength of the spell depends on the magicians average skill, measured in jewels per second, and how strongly he desires it. They typically use pearls as the energy source. A strong magician can use his own energy. Magicians are good because they can perform any spell but have many weaknesses. They require an emotion attachment for a strong spell. The pearls are expensive so they only take the biggest jobs. Distraction can have horrible consequences. A magician spends his studies on finding more energy efficient ways to achieve the same end. This is why the magic school also teaches basic math, astrology, literature and miscellaneous subjects. Lorents comes from a family of magicians but only he didn't manage to get a place at the school. Magic is banned to any without an education. That didn't stop him from stealing his brothers pearls and homework. A wizard uses runes. Runes are symbols that create a psychological response similar to that which is needed to perform magic. Wizards are from Angland where pearls don't exist. Combining runes makes different spells. A wizard who knows more runes can perform more spells. There exists substitutions. Combining the runes for green and red can make a spell for yellow or you could use the more complicated yellow rune. Another example is you could have a spell for opening doors or just use open. Wizards use their own energy and have temporary health effects. The more magic a wizard uses the less he can concentrate. Eventually he will either pass out or be unable to see the runes clearly enough. Apart from wizard masters a wizard must see the runes. A strategy is to carry a staff with rings of runes that can be turned to form a spell. Lorents learnt both wizardry and magician magic so became the first wiz-mag. Wiz-mags can put energy into a pearl as well as take it out. Putting a rune on the pearl restricts what energy it will take and give. Orstland gained magic during the era of peace. Angland has always had wizards. During the era of restoration, Lorents lead and taught wiz-mags. He disappeared being forewarned that the white order would outlaw it calling it evil. Magic was reintroduced after the era of light by Lorents. In the time before tribes, Magic didn't exist because of implants in the required area of brain. The implants emitted signals to help direct and control quantum manipulators in similar way to magic. Only the King of Artigan could use it. He suggested that words as well as runes could create the psychological responses but the magic language was never discovered. In the era of eternal kings, it was discovered that you could fuse a pearl with an object to create an amulet. Using the amulet instead of a pearl only makes specific spells. E.g a seed and pearl makes a plant amulet which makes plants grow. Members of the white order cannot use magic (except Lorents) because the concentration and independent will prevented them from opening their minds. Mind reading a person performing magic will show you the spell. Note to writers. Do not use magic from the wrong period of time. Do not create magic that does not fit with the science. Category:Concepts